Evil, Inc.
"The price of murder is always negotiable." -Quote on Front Cover Evil, Inc. (Evil, Incorporated in the UK) is the second book in The Hardy Boys Casefiles series. It was first published by Archway Paperbacks (an imprint of Simon & Schuster) in April 1987. Plot summary End of '''Casefile'#1'': Disguised as punk rockers, Frank and Joe infiltrate a gang of gunrunners. But the mission goes disastrously wrong, stranding the Hardys in Paris with no money, no passports- and a charge of murder hanging over their heads. The only way out is working for Reynard and Company, a cold-blooded corporation that treats murder and terrorism as big business. Can the Hardys stop these corporate killers? Or will the killers stop the Hardys- permanently? Back of Book: When Frank and Joe grab one of the Network's cases, the secret government agency tells them they're on their own. Then they hustle themselves a one-way ticket to France, expecting a little action. But after they penetrate the shady world of Reynard and Company, the largest organized crime ring on earth, they begin to expect something more- murder. Maybe their own. Posing as gun dealers, Frank and Joe immediately run into trouble with the French police. Soon they're fugitives with no one to turn to but the criminals they've sworn to expose. Caught in a deadly web of enemies and betrayed by a beautiful girl, Frank and Joe must use every once of cunning they possess to defeat a foe whose icy fingers slowly tighten over the entire world. Detailed summary: Posing as gun runners the Hardys infiltrate Reynard and Company, the largest organized crime ring on earth, and in doing so take on a case that even the Network wanted no part in. In no time at all Frank and Joe run into trouble with the French police. Things go from bad to worse when Frank is told that one of officers he fought died shortly after their scuffle from injuries he had caused. The brothers now know that with a murder to their names they can't get help from police, and with everyone they know on the other side of Atlantic, they're in a tight spot. Eventually, Frank and Joe are chased by the chairman of Reynard & Company and his partners. The criminals try to kill them but Denise, a French undercover agent, manages to save them and the Hardys turn the tables, capturing the criminals, and solving the case. Appearances Characters *Regulars **Fenton Hardy **Frank Hardy **Joe Hardy *Denise *Dupree *Emile *François *Henri *Jacques *Karl *Marcelle *Simon *Armand *Johnny Cash *Charles Duval *Carlos Gonzales *Mr. Goya *Arthur E. Gray *Maurice Reynard *Paul Reynard *Pierre Reynard *Yves Reynard Locations *Bayport (mentioned only) *New York City **Broadway **Fifth Avenue **Forty-second street **Grand Central Station **Kennedy International Airport *Houston Street *Times Square *France **Bois de Boulogne **Café des Nations **Café duchamp **Chateau Reynard **Normandy **Paris **Pyrenees Mountains **Seine River *English Channel Business and organizations *Air France *Algeria *The Assassins (mentioned only) *Bayeux *Bosque Nationalists *Death Wish *Gare St. Lazare *Hollywood Heaven *Hotel Pierre *Jackson Brothers, The *Katz's Delicatessen *The Network *Paris Metro *Poison Pens, The *Pompidou Center *Reynard and Company ('Reynard et Cie') *Spanish Civil Guard *Tour Montparnasse **Sûertê External links *The Hardy Boys Casefiles Encyclopedia Category:Books Category:Casefiles books